Si vis pacem, cole iustitiam viribus unitis
by Grimmbart
Summary: Der Kampf ist vorbei aber wie geht es nun weiter? Nicht alle ist gut und unsere Helden müssen auch weiterhin zeigen was sie können. Wer kommt zusammen und was erleben die jungen Helden noch so alles. Höhere Magie, Politik, Liebe, Leid und echte Erotik.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

Die handelnden Personen und die Orte an denen diese Geschichte spielt, sind das geistige Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.

Ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

Mir gehören nur neue Personen, Orte oder Ideen die nicht im J.K. Rowling Universum vorkommen.


	2. Vorwort

Vorwort:

Der Kampf ist vorbei aber wie geht es nun weiter? Nicht alle ist gut und unsere Helden müssen auch weiterhin zeigen was sie können.

Wer kommt zusammen und was erleben die jungen Helden noch so alles.

Höhere Magie, Politik, Liebe, Leid und echte Erotik. Alles wird sich hier drin finden.

! Diese Geschichte beinhaltet einige sehr detailliert erotische Abschnitte und sollte daher auch wirklich nur ab einem Alter von 16 oder höher gelesen werden !


	3. Die erste Nacht nach der Schlacht

1. Die erste Nacht nach der Schlacht

Schreie, Blut, Angst und Tod.

Immer wieder drehte sich alles in seinem Kopf. Er sah Gesichter von Freunden, Bekannten, völlig fremden Leuten und Feinden.

Dazwischen hörte er ein Lachen, ein Lachen das schlimmer war als jeder Todesschrei. Ein Lachen das sich fast wie hundert Dementoren anfühlte und jedem den letzten Willen und Mut rauben konnte.

Immer wenn Harry glaubte, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können, wurde daraus ein Laut der Verwunderung und des Entsetzens, welcher in das Wimmern eines Babys überging und dann erstarb.

Harry träumte dieses immer und immer wieder bis, ohne dass er es wusste, seine Freunde in den Gryffindorschlafsaal kamen und sich zu ihm setzen. Seine Träume wurden immer friedlicher und er träumte von einer möglichen Zukunft.

VOLDEMORT war tot, er hatte in allerletzter Sekunde erfahren welche Macht er nicht verstand. Welche Macht Allem widerstehen konnte und nicht erlernbar war.

Die LIEBE, nicht die körperliche oder die, die so viele Menschen jeden Tag glaubten zu finden. Nein, die Liebe, die aus der Seele kommt. Die allumfassende Liebe, die man bedenkenlos allen Wesen, ob Freund oder Feind, gibt. Sie besteht aus Mitgefühl und Mitleid, Verständnis und Vergebung, der Bereitschaft zur grenzenlosen Aufgabe seiner eigenen Bedürfnisse und Wünsche, um jemanden oder allen zu helfen. Diese Macht wohnt in allen Lebewesen. Aber nur wer sie wirklich lebt, ohne es sich bewusst zu sein, kann sie einsetzen.

Viele Menschen opfern sich jeden Tag für ihre Familien und ihre Lieben auf, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, aber sie können diese Fähigkeiten nicht bündeln oder steuern. Zauberer dagegen können ihre Gefühle mit Hilfe von Worten oder Gesten und einem Zauberstab dazu verwenden, etwas zu verändern, bewegen oder zerstören. Einige wenige können dieses auch bei kleineren Zaubern ohne Zauberstab und ganz selten taucht in der Geschichte auch mal eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer auf, der noch mehr kann.

All dies erkannte Voldemort, als er starb und dass war für ihn schlimmer als der Tod. Harry schlief sehr lange, denn er war gegen Mittag am 2. Mai ins Bett gegangen. Nun war es sehr früh am Morgen des 3. Mai. Als Harry aufwachte, merkte er, dass er nicht mehr alleine war; Ginny schlief neben ihm auf seinem Bett.

Bei Ron lag Hermine, beide in ihren vom Kampf ramponierten und schmutzigen Umhängen. Auch in den anderen Betten und auf dem Boden lagen Freunde und Mitkämpfer. Harry wunderte sich sehr, besonders als er auch Mitschüler entdeckte, die nicht in Gryffindor waren. Ganz vorsichtig stand er auf, schnappte sich seine wieder sauberen Kleider und schlich sich aus dem Schlafsaal.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum schliefen einige Eltern, Geschwister und Mitkämpfer. Es herrschte ein ungewöhnlicher Friede und Harry war einfach nur glücklich. Er ging in den Waschraum, machte sich frisch und zog sich an. Als er nun wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück ging, entdeckte er Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, die leise mit einander flüsterten. Sie erblickten Harry und gingen sofort zu ihm. Leise verließen sie gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Bild der Fetten Dame und erst dann fing Mrs. Weasley an zu sprechen:

»Guten Morgen Harry mein Lieber, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen?«

»Gute Morgen, Mrs. und Mr. Weasley. Danke, es ging so.«

»Harry, weißt du wo Ginny ist? Ich war in ihrem Schlafsaal und konnte sie nicht finden. Auch Hermine war nicht da und ich fange an, mir Sorgen zu machen.«

Verlegen schaute Harry zu Boden und wurde mit jedem Wort ein wenig roter. »Ginny ist oben bei mir im Schlafsaal, genauso wie Hermine. Als ich aufgewacht bin, lag sie neben mir im Bett.«

Die Weasley-Eltern warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Als Mrs. Weasley etwas sagen wollte, war Harry schneller.

»Also, ich meine, ähm, der ganze Schlafsaal ist voller Kinder aus verschiedenen Häusern. Ich hatte das Gefühl, die ganze DA wäre heute Nacht in unserem Raum gewesen. Alle sehen aus wie direkt nach dem Kampf. Keiner ausgezogen oder in den Betten. Ich glaube, sie wollten alle einfach beisammen sein, um ihre Freunde um sich zu spüren.«

Mrs. Weasleys Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich und sie fing an zu weinen. Leise sagte sie:

»Die armen Kinder, noch so jung und dennoch mussten sie so viel ertragen.«

Mr. Weasley nahm seine Frau in den Arm und sie beruhigte sich schnell wieder. Die Weasleys nahmen Harry in die Mitte und gingen mit ihm zur Großen Halle. Als sie dort angekommen waren, stellten sie fest, dass hier schon aufgeräumt worden war. Und viele Eltern, Schüler, Lehrer und andere auf den Beinen waren.

Als sie den Raum betraten, wurde es sehr still und alle schauten auf Harry. Harry sah Freude und Erleichterung in den meisten Augen, aber auch Trauer, Verwirrung und Misstrauen. Er ging zum Gryffindortisch, um sich zu setzten. Viele grüßten ihn, aber ansonsten ließ man ihn in Ruhe. Dafür war Harry unendlich dankbar. Die Weasley gingen zum Lehrertisch und unterhielten sich mit Professor McGonagall. Harry trank einen Kaffee und bemerkte dann wie Professor McGonagall schmunzelnd aufstand und durch die Halle schaute.

»Ich muss alle Anwesenden bitten, sich zu erheben und von den Tischen zurückzutreten. Ich habe hier etwas zu verändern und möchte nicht, dass jemand dabei zu Schaden kommt.«

Die meisten folgten ihre Bitte, aber ein paar wenige ignorierten sie. Harry entdeckte ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht seiner Direktorin. Plötzlich fingen alle Tische und Stühle an, ihre Positionen zu verändern und neue kamen hinzu. Harry glaubte, dass sich sogar die Große Halle selbst vergrößerte. Ein lautes vielstimmiges Lachen ging durch die Halle, als die Sturköpfe, die sitzen geblieben waren, panisch aufsprangen oder von ihren Stühlen fielen. Meist waren es Slytherins oder Harry gänzlich unbekannte Leute. Als die Halle die Veränderungen abgeschlossen hatte, beruhigten sich die meisten wieder, aber einige schimpften lauthals über diese Frechheit. Professor McGonagall sah zu den Motzköpfen und sagte ganz ruhig:

»Ich hatte Sie freundlich gebeten, aufzustehen und Sie haben sich geweigert.«

Einer rief: »Ich bin vom Ministerium und muss mir nichts von ihnen sagen lassen!«

Ein anderer rief: »Ich war eingeschlafen, wie sollte ich das gehört haben?« , und noch einer wollte loslegen, als Professor McGonagall recht deutlich sagte:

»Hier ist aber nicht das Ministerium und daher bestimmt hier nur der Direktor oder die Direktorin. Wenn ihnen das nicht gefällt, können Sie gerne abreisen. Und geschlafen hat von Ihnen auch keiner, das hatte ich zuvor extra überprüft.«

»Aber…« , rief wieder einer dazwischen, »Ich war noch nicht fertig« , kam es da schon von der Direktorin und Harry konnte die Autorität fast wie bei Professor Dumbledore spüren.

»Wie Ihnen sicherlich nicht entgangen ist, habe ich gerade die Halle umgestaltet. Ich bitte alle Schüler und Schülerinnen, sich an die ersten beiden Tische hier vorne zu setzen, alle Eltern und Angehörige der Schüler an den nächsten beiden Tischen Platz zu nehmen, alle anderen Anwesenden sich zu den hintersten Tischen zu begeben.«

Eine sanfte, aber drängende Stimme hallte nun durch die Halle und das ganze Schloss:

»Alle werden gebeten innerhalb der nächsten 30 Minuten in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen, wecken Sie bitte alle auf und kommen sie dann in die Große Halle.«

Nun suchten sich alle Anwesenden einen neuen Platz und Professor McGonagall bat Harry zu sich nach vorne.

»Guten Morgen Harry. Gleich wird der Minister hier ankommen. Er will mit uns allen, aber auch mit Ihnen allein reden. Bitte versuchen sie diplomatisch zu sein. Alles Weitere können wir dann später noch bereden.«

»Danke Professor. Ich werde mir Mühe geben. Aber ich denke ich komme schon mit Kingsley klar.«

»Kingsley Shacklebolt ist nicht als Minister bestätigt worden. Nun ist ein Ministeriums Fremder offizieller Minister. Er heißt Rubertus Firebold und stammt aus der Hochfinanz. Es hat den Anschein als hätten die Superreichen sichergestellt, dass ihre Interessen gewahrt bleiben.«

Bedrückt ging Harry wieder zu seinem Platz. Nun wusste er, was seine Träume der vergangenen Nacht bedeuteten und er sah einen sehr klaren Weg vor sich. Nach und nach füllte sich die Große Halle. Seine Freunde scharten sich um ihn herum und Ginny setzte sich strahlend direkt neben ihn.

Harry fühle sich geborgen und schöpfte daraus Kraft


	4. Der Minister

2. Der Minister

Als alle da waren, kam auch der Minister herein und ging direkt zum Lehrertisch. Dort begrüßte er Professor McGonagall und wechselte einige sehr leise Worte mit ihr.

Danach richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf alle Anwesenden in der Großen Halle und begann zu sprechen:

»Liebe Anwesenden,

mein Name ist Rubertus Firebold und ich bin gestern Abend zu Ihrem offiziellen Minister ernannt worden.

Ich danke Mr. Shacklebolt, der nun Leiter meines Sekretariates und meine rechte Hand ist und weiterhin stellvertretender Leiter des Aurorenbüros bleibt, für seine provisorische Übernahme des Amtes.

Eine schreckliche Zeit ging gestern zu Ende. Viele haben Angehörige, Verwandte oder Freunde verloren und werden noch lange brauchen, um sich von dem Schock wieder zu erholen. Aber zum Glück haben wir nun einen Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont.

Der dunkle Lord ist tot, viele seiner Anhänger sind tot oder gefangen.

Und das Alles haben wir nur den hier Anwesenden zu verdanken und besonders einem Jungen den wir alle kennen. HARRY POTTER.«

Harry fing an innerlich zu kochen, da er schon ahnte was nun kommt.

»Ja, Harry Potter hat uns gerettet und das Ministerium hat IMMER hinter ihm gestanden.

Daher wird er am 10. Mai den Merlin-Orden 1. Klasse erhalten und da wir wissen, dass er Auror werden möchte, werden wir ihm auch dieses ermöglichen. Ungeachtet seines fehlenden Abschlusses.«

Harry musste von seinen Freunden zurück gehalten werden.

»Wir werden nun starke Reformen anstrengen und den betroffenen Familien jede nur mögliche Hilfe zukommen lassen…«

Er redete doch 15 Minuten weiter und versprach das Blaue vom Himmel. Als er geendet hatte und gehen wollte, stand Harry auf und ging nach vorne. Er kochte vor Zorn aber er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Als er auf dem Podium angekommen war, drehte er sich um und schaute sich in der Halle um.

»Minister«, Harry sprach das Wort aus als sei es etwas Ekliges.

Und er beschloss diesen Minister nie bei seinem Namen zu nennen.

»Würden sie bitte einen Moment warten, ich hätte da noch etwas zu sagen, das auch das Ministerium betrifft.«

Seine Stimme war fest und ruhig. Durch die Halle strömte eine Macht, die jeden fesselte, die aber keiner wirklich verstand.

Der Minister drehte sich wieder um und kam nach vorne zurück, ohne zu verstehen warum.

»Danke«, sagte Harry an den Minister gewandt und schaute nun wieder auf die ganze Halle.

»Ja, es ist richtig, dass ich und meine Freunde und alle, die mit uns gekämpft haben, zumindest England gerettet haben, vielleicht sogar die ganze Welt. Aber ich war das nicht alleine. Ich hatte Hilfe und das waren meine beiden besten Freunde, Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley.

Wenn sie mir einen Orden geben wollen, dann nur wenn sie auch diese beiden nicht vergessen. Alle anderen Kampfgefährten sollten auch eine Auszeichnung erhalten.

Ich habe es getan, weil ich es tun musste. Alle anderen hatten die freie Wahl und haben damit ein größeres Lob verdient als ich.«

Er ließ diese Aussage kurz sacken, und als ein leises Raunen durch die Halle ging, sprach er weiter.

»Was meine Anstellung beim Ministerium betrifft - Ich entscheide selber was ich tue, keiner wird mehr über mich bestimmen, sofern ich das nicht möchte. NIE MEHR, verstehen Sie das, Herr Minister? Ich sagte Ihren Vorgängern schon, dass ich kein Aushängeschild sein möchte. Ich stehe nun seit 16 Jahren im Rampenlicht und denke, das reicht nun erst mal. Aber ich bin unter bestimmten Umständen bereit, mit dem Ministerium zusammenzuarbeiten und auch für das Ministerium zu arbeiten.

Diese Bedingungen wären:

• Erstens - Mit sofortiger Wirkung wird eine neue Abteilung im Ministerium eingeführt, die alle Prozesse prüft und nur den Gesetzen unterstellt ist. Dieser Abteilung werde vorerst ich vorstehen und sie wird für 10 Jahre aus von mir ausgesuchten Mitarbeitern bestehen. Danach wird das ganze zu einem Ehrenamt, in das man berufen werden kann. Alle Mitglieder werden einen unbrechbaren Schwur leisten, der verhindern wird, dass jemand eigennützig oder gegen das Wohl der Allgemeinheit handelt.

• Zweitens - Die faire Behandlung aller Todesser, die sich freiwillig stellen, sowie gnadenlose Verfolgung der übrigen Todesser.

• Drittens - Reformen der Muggelschutzgesetzte und der Gesetze, die sich mit anderen intelligenten magischen Wesen, wie Hauselfen, Zentauren, Wassermenschen usw. befassen.

Das waren die drei Bedingungen. Nun komme ich zu Bitten, die aber keine Bedingungen sind.

• Erstens - Ich bitte das Ministerium und die ganze Zaubererwelt um Hilfe, damit NIEMALS wieder so etwas passieren kann. Lasst uns alle mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen daran arbeiten.

• Zweitens - Eine Genehmigung für Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und mich, dass wir das siebte Jahr in Hogwarts nachholen dürfen. Ebenso alle Muggelstämmigen die letzte Jahr ausgeschlossen waren. Leider mussten wir, um den Sieg zu ermöglichen, untertauchen und im Verborgenen arbeiten. Lord Voldemort hatte sieben Schutzmechanismen, Horkuxe genannt, geschaffen, die ihn nach dem Tod wieder ins Leben geholt hätten und diese mussten zuerst gefunden und zerstört werden.

• Drittens - Ich bitte darum, dass alle Zauberer zusammenlegen, um jeden der sein Zuhause verloren hat zu helfen, es wieder aufzubauen. Dazu zähle auch ich mich selber, da mein Elternhaus auch zerstört wurde.«

Harry beendete seine Ansprache und es war noch bestimmt zwei Minuten lang totenstill in der Großen Halle. Dann brach, fast wie auf Kommando, ein tosender Applaus los und Harry konnte sehen dass alle, restlos alle, auch die Slytherins mitmachten.

Nach gut 5 Minuten ging das donnernde Brausen langsam in Stimmengewirr über und Harry verschaffte sich noch einmal Gehör.

»Ich danke Ihnen allen und hoffe, dass noch mehr das so sehen werden.«

Aus dem Hintergrund meldete sich eine Stimme: »Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass alle Ihrer Meinung sind, aber als Redakteur des Tagespropheten werde ich sicherstellen, dass Ihre Rede unverändert veröffentlicht wird. Ein Mitschnitt Ihrer Rede ist soeben in die Redaktion gegangen und ich hoffe, wir können daraus heute noch eine Sonderausgabe machen.«

»Danke, aber bitten Sie Ihre Leser auch, mich mit Eulen zu verschonen. Ich muss mich im Moment erst einmal und andere Dinge kümmern«, sagte Harry und in der Halle brach lautes Gelächter aus.

Im Gesicht des Ministers arbeitete es sichtlich und jeder konnte sehen, dass er sich und seinen Posten sehr gefährdet sah. Aber wenn das bekannt werden würde, und das würde es sicherlich, konnte er sich nicht dagegen stellen. Somit fasste er sich und sagte:

»Mr. Potter, was Sie fordern ist sehr hoch gegriffen und wird sicherlich nicht nur auf Zustimmung stoßen, aber was in meiner Macht steht, werde ich versuchen zu tun, um Ihre Bedingungen zu erfüllen. Aber sicherlich stimmen Sie mir zu, dass wir da noch einiges an Gesprächsbedarf haben?«

»Herr Minister, an den drei Bedingungen gibt es nichts, das zu diskutieren wäre. Entweder wird es so geschehen oder ich werde mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln dafür eintreten. Ich sage ihnen noch einmal, ich bin kein Aushängeschild, das sich benutzen lässt. Ich war immer Dumbledors Mann und werde es immer sein.

Ich werde immer für Gerechtigkeit eintreten und notfalls auch gegen das Ministerium vorgehen. Wenn auch sicherlich niemals mit Gewalt. Das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Ich glaube die Mehrheit der Zauberergemeinschaft hat für viele Jahre die Nase voll von Gewalt und Lügen.«

Professor McGonagall erhob sich um einen Streit zu verhindern.

»Danke Mr. Potter das waren sehr klare Worte und ich bin schwer beeindruckt von dem was Sie gesagt haben. Ich denke, nun sollten wir sehen was die Zauberergemeinschaft dazu sagt und dem Minister Zeit geben, darüber in Ruhe nachzudenken.

Somit schließe ich die Versammlung hiermit und bitte jeden zu bleiben, der uns helfen kann, Hogwarts wieder zu dem zu machen, was es war und immer sein soll. Ein Hort des Wissens und Lernens und kein Austragungsort von Kriegen und Politik.

Die Lehrer und Schüler bleiben bitte hier, freiwillige Helfer versammeln sich bitte draußen vor den Gewächshäusern und alle anderen bitte ich nun nach Hause zu gehen.«

»Ähm, Professor?«, sagte Harry.

»Mr. Potter?«

»Ich möchte noch eine Sache sagen bevor alle gehen.«

»Ich sagte doch gerade, dass hier kein Ort der Politik ist, Mr. Potter.«


	5. Der Antrag

3. Der Antrag

Harry ging zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Professor McGonagall war sehr erstaunt und ein Lächeln war um ihre Mundwinkel zu sehen. Harry drehte sich wieder zu Halle um und sah Ginny und danach ihre Eltern an.

»Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, ich habe eine Bitte an Sie und möchte, dass es alle Anwesenden hier hören können.«

Nach kurzer Pause war es wieder ganz still in der Halle und Harry fühlte sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, das ausgerechnet jetzt und hier vor all den Leuten machen zu wollen? Die Weasley- Eltern standen auf und Mr. Weasley sagte:

»Harry, um was geht es? Was können wir für dich tun?«

Harry räusperte sich, holte tief Luft und sagte: »Imöchsiumdiehanihtochtbitten«

Alle schauten verwundert auf Harry, denn das hatte keiner verstehen können. Aber Ginny und Hermine schauten sich an und Ginny wurde knallrot.

»Ähm, Harry, ich konnte dich leider nicht verstehen, könntest du das noch mal etwas langsamer sagen?«, sagte Mr. Weasley.

Seine Frau hatte anscheinend schon mehr verstanden, denn sie schwankte leicht und musste sich am Tisch festhalten. Harry schloss die Augen, holte noch mal tief Luft, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und sagte zu sich selber immer wieder: »Das ist das normalste der Welt, keiner wird dich auslachen. Das ist das...«

Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute nun nur noch auf Ginny. Schaute ihr tief in die Augen und fand was er suchte: Liebe, tiefe unbezwingbare Liebe. Er fühle seine eigene Stärke und wie sie anfing zu wirken. Er sah einen Raum, der voller frischer Blüten war, in dem es weiße Rosenblüten schneit. Gedämpftes Kerzenlicht erleuchtete diesen Raum und leise Musik mit Glockenläuten war zu hören. Dann schaute er wieder zu Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und sprach diesmal sehr bedacht und deutlich:

»Mr. und Mrs. Weasley ich möchte sie hiermit um die Hand Ihrer Tochter Ginny bitten. Sofern sie mich überhaupt noch haben will.«

Harry sah, dass seine Vision Wirklichkeit geworden war, die Große Halle war auf einmal sehr festlich geschmückt, überall schwebten Kerzen, ein Meer aus Blüten lag auf dem Boden und es schneite weiße Rosenblüten. Glockenklang und leise Musik waren wirklich zu hören, aber Harry wartete fiebrig auf die Antwort der Weasleys. Diese waren total überrumpelt und konnten nichts sagen. Plötzlich sprang Ginny auf und stürme auf ihn zu. Sie umarmte und küsste ihn und sagte:

»Ja, ich will.«

Als ihre Eltern das sahen, stand für sie ihre Antwort endgültig fest und es war vergessen, dass die beiden eigentlich noch Kinder waren, die zuerst noch zur Schule gehen mussten und eine Ausbildung benötigten. Alleine der Anblick ihrer von innen heraus leuchtenden Tochter, diese Freude und das Glück, das sie ausstrahlte, ließ sie für kurze Zeit alle Trauer vergessen, die sie spürten. Und somit stimmten sie gemeinsam zu. In der Großen Halle wurde es wieder sehr laut und viele Leute wunderten sich über die Veränderung, die stattgefunden hatte. Auch Harry und er drehte sich zu Professor McGonagall um und sagte:

»Danke Professor, aber woher wussten Sie, was ich mir vorgestellt habe, um die Große Halle so zu verändern?«

Professor McGonagall war ganz verdutzt und erwiderte:

»Damit habe ich nichts zu tun gehabt. Ich wollte Sie gerade selber fragen, wie Sie das gemacht haben. Aber es könnte auch sein, dass Hogwarts das selber war, um Sie zu ehren. Nur wäre mir noch kein solcher Fall bekannt geworden, aber es heißt in den alten Schriften, dass Hogwarts das können soll.«

Harry und Ginny gingen hinüber zu Ginnys Eltern, wo sie freudig erwartet wurden und sogleich von ihren Freunden bestürmt wurden. In der Großen Halle breitete sich unterdessen ein Gefühl von Tatendrang und Zuversicht aus. Nur sehr wenige verließen Hogwarts. Die meisten blieben und so wurde die Schule sehr schnell wieder hergestellt. Abends erinnerte kaum noch etwas an die Geschehnisse des Vortages, wenn man von den persönlichen Verlusten einmal absah. Harry und Ginny halfen, wo sie nur konnten und gemeinsam vollbrachten sie dabei wahre Wunder. Am Abend reisten alle Besucher und Helfer ab und nur die Schüler und Lehrer blieben da. Die Schutzzauber wurden neu gesprochen und somit konnte es nun wieder losgehen. Professor McGonagall ging zu Harry, Hermine und Ron als diese sich gerade von Ginny verabschieden wollten.

»Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, bitte folgen Sie mir in mein Büro.«

Dort angekommen setzen sich alle und Professor McGonagall schaute sie alle der Reihe nach an.

»Es ist schon erstaunlich was aus ihnen drei geworden ist in den sieben Jahren, die ich Sie nun kenne. Jetzt haben wir hier drei junge Zauberer ohne Abschluss, die es mehr als verdient hätten, einen zu bekommen. Aber leider kann ich Ihnen den nicht schenken und das Schuljahr ist schon fast vorüber. Somit bleibt uns nur die Möglichkeit des Nachholens. Die Genehmigung einer Freistellung für ein Jahr obliegt dem Direktor von Hogwarts. Und ich erteile Ihnen diese Genehmigung gerne, auch wenn alle nun wissen, dass es rückwirkend geschehen ist. Daher erwarte ich Sie drei nächstes Jahr wieder hier.«

Ron schaute betrübt drein, aber Harry und Hermine waren sehr froh.

»Mr. Weasley, wie ich sehe, sind Sie nicht so erfreut, aber das sollten Sie mit Ihrer Mutter klären, denn sie tritt nun schon seit Wochen an mich mit der gleichen Bitte heran.«

Ron schaute nun ganz entsetzt drein aber Hermine stupste ihn an und sagte: »Denke immer daran, dumme Jungs bekommen auch nur dumme Mädchen.«

Das saß! Ron wurde knallrot und beschloss, dem Wunsch seiner Mutter nachzukommen. Professor McGonagall stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Ron und Hermine.

»Mr. Potter, Sie bleiben bitte noch kurz, Ihre Freunde werden sicherlich auf Sie warten.«

»Klar, machen wir!«, riefen beide und gingen aus dem Büro.

Harry war nicht sehr wohl, aber er schaute seine Professorin dennoch gespannt an. »Mr. Potter, ich habe Ihnen nun einiges zu sagen und wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn sie mich nicht unterbrechen würden, bis ich fertig bin.«

»OK, Professor«, sagte Harry.

»Also, zuallererst möchte ich mich noch einmal persönlich bei Ihnen bedanken. Was Sie geleistet haben, hätte wohl kaum jemand anderes getan. Sie haben Ihr Leben geopfert, um uns alle zu retten. Dass Sie nun dennoch hier sind, ist mehr als nur ein Wunder und ich werde das sicherlich nie verstehen und will es, glaube ich, auch nicht. Sie sprachen von Horkruxen und ich denke, nun weiß ich, was passiert ist, als Sie mit Albus unterwegs waren. Habe ich recht?«

Harry nickte nur und schaute auf das Bild seines ehemaligen Schulleiters. Er glaubte ein Nicken zu erkennen.

»Nun denke ich auch, dass es richtig war, niemandem etwas davon zu sagen. Ich hätte es zwar niemanden verraten, aber auch verhindert, dass sie damit weiter machen.«

Harry war froh, als er dies hörte und war sich nun sicher, dass das neue Schuljahr nicht wegen dieser Angelegenheit vorbelastet sein würde.

»Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist bewusst wie viel Glück Sie gehabt haben müssen, dass Sie und Ihre Freunde immer noch leben. Aber das liegt ja nun hinter uns und wir können uns neuen Herausforderungen stellen. Ihre anderen Punkte, besonders der mit dem Kontroll-Gremium, gefallen mir sehr gut. Nur frage ich mich, wer ihnen diese Ideen in den Kopf gesetzt hat.«

Harry grinste breit und sagte:

»Niemand, die sind von mir alleine. Noch nicht mal Ron oder Hermine wussten darüber Bescheid. Irgendwann letzte Nacht haben sich meine Albträume auf einmal gewandelt und ich sah eine Zukunft für mich und die, die ich liebe. In dieser Zukunft gab es solch ein Gremium, das verhindert, dass Machtpositionen ausgenutzt werden, aber selber niemals dergleichen tun würde. Die Idee mit dem Unbrechbaren Schwur kam mir dann erst mitten in meiner Rede, genauso der Teil mit den zehn Jahren fest und dann ein Ehrenamt. Ich möchte nicht ewig solch eine Position besetzten, aber ich dachte mir, 10 Jahre können, wenn es die richtigen Leute sind, viel bewegen und kräftig aufräumen.

Anderseits muss ich selber dabei, da ich mir ansonsten nicht sicher bin, dass diese Position auch wirklich erfüllt, was sie tun soll. Denn aktuell traue ich im Ministerium niemandem in hohen Positionen. Mir ist bewusst, dass dieses viel Zeit beanspruchen wird und auch, dass ich dann gelegentlich mal von der Schule weg muss. Ich hoffe aber, mir eine gute Anfangstruppe noch in den Ferien aufbauen zu können und somit dann meinen UTZs die nötige Aufmerksamkeit widmen zu können. Nach der Schule plane ich zwei parallel laufende Ausbildungen. Auror als Hauptfach und nebenbei noch Rechtswesen in Abendseminaren, damit ich auch darin eine Prüfung ablegen kann.«

Harry musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, als er das erstaunte Gesicht seiner Professorin sah.

»Mr. Potter, was ich da von Ihnen höre, erstaunt mich doch sehr. Ich glaube auch, Ihre Ziele zu verstehen und versichere Ihnen, dass ich versuchen werde, Sie bei deren Umsetztung zu unterstützen. Zugleich muss ich Sie aber nun auch noch um etwas bitten. Dazu hatte ich Miss Weasley gebeten, etwa jetzt zu kommen.«

»Wieso denn das?«, fragte Harry, aber da klopfte Ginny schon an die Tür.

»Kommen Sie bitte rein, Miss Weasley, und nehmen Sie Platz.«

Ginny setzte sich neben Harry und Professor McGonagall sprach weiter:

»Wie Ihnen sicherlich bekannt ist, haben Sie sich heute Morgen nach Zaubererrecht offiziell verlobt.«

Nun musste Minerva McGonagall sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifen, als sie Harrys Gesicht sah. Ginny nickte nur freudestrahlend.

»Ähm, wann habe ich etwas von Verlobung gesagt? Ich habe doch nur ihre Eltern gefragt, ob ich Ginny später heiraten darf. Sie ist doch noch keine 17 und somit nicht volljährig?«, sagte Harry ganz durcheinander.

»Ja, ich denke ein wenig Zaubererrecht könnte Ihnen wirklich nicht schaden«, sagte Professor McGonagall und fuhr dann mit einer Erklärung fort.

»Unter den Zauberern gilt ein öffentlicher Antrag an eine junge Frau ab 15, wenn sie und ihre Eltern dem zustimmen, als Verlobung. Da Sie volljährig sind und die Weasleys zugestimmt haben, dürften Sie sogar schon zusammenziehen. Eine Heirat geht erst ab 17. Ginny ist noch 16, wird aber im August, 17, oder?«, fragte sie an Ginny gewandt.

»Ja, das stimmt. Und Harry, nun schau nicht so oder soll ich glauben du bereust es schon?«

»Nein, natürlich nicht, nur da ich davon ausgehe, dass deinen Eltern das sicher bekannt war, bin ich nun doch ein wenig überrascht, dass sie so schnell zugestimmt haben.«

»Ohh ja, irgendwie hast du recht. Wenn ich da an Bill und Fleur denke, wie lange meine Eltern da gebraucht haben, das zu verstehen… Ja, das sollten wir schnellstmöglich mal mit ihnen besprechen«, sagte Ginny und dann übernahm Professor McGonagall amüsiert, aber glücklich diese junge Liebe sehen zu dürfen, wieder das Wort.

»Ich hoffe, Sie lassen sich ein wenig Zeit mit der Hochzeit. Sollten Sie sich aber überlegen, noch während ihrer Schulzeit zu heiraten, dann wäre es mir eine Ehre diese Hochzeit hier in Hogwarts ausrichten zu dürfen. Sie beide sind aber auch Schüler und dazu dann noch im selben Jahrgang. Und daher möchte ich Sie an die Schulordnung erinnern und Sie bitten, immer daran zu denken, dass hier Kinder unterrichtet werden. Ich denke Sie verstehen beide, was ich meine.«

Harry und Ginny schauten sich an und wurden schlagartig rot. Ein Lachen verkneifend sagte Professor McGonagall dann schnell:

»Das werte ich als Ja. Damit wäre ich mit meinen Themen durch und ich würde Sie dann bitten, in Ihre Schlafräume zu gehen. Mr. Potter, Sie und Ihre Freunde dürfen gerne heute noch in Ihrem alten Schlafsaal übernachten, denn es wird das letzte Mal sein. Wenn Sie nächstes Jahr wieder kommen, gehört der dann den Neuzugängen für die nächsten sieben Jahre und ich werde mir etwas überlegen, wie ich Sie drei anders unterbringe. Besonders, da Sie nun wirklich erwachsen sind und ich Ihnen, solange die schulischen Leistungen stimmen, gerne ein paar Sonderrechte einräumen werde. Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie dieses vorerst für sich behalten würden, damit ich nicht auch noch von neidischen Schülern, die schon 17 sind, andauernd gestresst werde.«

»Aber natürlich, Professor. Ich danke Ihnen und werde nun Ron und Hermine informieren. Ob die beiden auch bleiben, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich bleibe noch diese Nacht«, antwortete Harry sofort und ging Hand in Hand mit Ginny zur großen Halle.

In einem stillen Korridor blieben sie stehen und küssten sich erst einmal sehr lange und innig, bis ein Hüsteln aus einem Porträt sie aufschreckte. Dies war auch gut so, denn sonst hätten sie sicherlich die sich nähenden Schritte überhört. Als sie lachend in der Großen Halle ankamen, warteten Ron und Hermine schon ganz ungeduldig.

»Harry, wo bleibst du denn, was dauert das so lange?«, rief Ron sogleich, als er sie kommen sah. Ginny und Harry erzählten schnell was los war.

»McGonagall hat uns angeboten noch einmal hier zu schlafen, da es unser letztes Mal sein wird«, sagte Harry und Ron brauste sofort auf:

»Was soll denn das heißen, wir kommen doch im September wieder!«

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

»Das soll heißen, dass wir unsere Zimmer im nächsten Jahr nicht mehr nehmen können, da dann dort die neuen Erstklässler drin sein werden.«

»Wer sagt das? Das geht doch nicht, das sind unsere Zimmer«, sagte Ron trotzig.

»Wenn du endlich mal 'Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' gelesen hättest, wüsstest du das auch. Die Schule regelt die meisten der Verwaltungsaufgaben selbständig. Dazu gehört auch die Zimmerverteilung. Harry, weißt du schon wo wir ab kommendem September schlafen werden?«

»Sie drückte sich da nicht so genau aus, aber ich glaube, ich habe was von Zelt oder Heulender Hütte gehört, bin mir aber nicht mehr ganz sicher.«

Ginny hatte große Probleme, nicht lauthals loszubrüllen und das merkte Hermine dann auch und fauchte Harry lachend an.

»HHAARRYYY, du Blödmann. Musst du mich denn so erschrecken? Noch ein Jahr im Zelt mit euch beiden, das würde ich nicht überleben. Einen von euch ja, egal wen, aber nicht beide.«

»Da muss ich dich wohl enttäuschen aber ich glaube, das kann nur noch Ron sein, denn ich bin ja seit heute verlobt«, sagte ein stahlender Harry und vertrieb damit auch Ginnys letzten Zweifel wegen Harrys Reaktion, als er davon erfahren hatte. Ron bestätigte das, aber Hermines Gesicht glich dem Harrys in Professor McGonagalls Büro.

»Harry, Ginny, warum habt ihr das denn nicht gesagt und wann war die Verlobung? Wer hat den Verlobungszauber über euch gesprochen?«

Ginny erklärte nun Hermine das mit der Verlobung in der Zaubererwelt. Nun war Hermine leicht verwundert und sagte:

»Das wusste ich nicht, aber da fehlt doch was. Als ich damals den Zauber für die DA gesucht habe, ihr wisst schon, den, der einen Verräter entlarvt, da habe ich vom Verlobungszauber gelesen, der den Partner warnt, wenn die Liebe anfängt zu bröckeln oder jemand es nicht mehr ernst meint. Ebenso ermöglicht er auch den Austausch von Gefühlen, wenn die Partner getrennt sind und verhindert somit die Einsamkeit. Aber von der rechtlichen Seite stand nichts dabei.«

Ron schaltete sich ein:

»Das ist ein alter Hut, das macht heute eigentlich niemand mehr. Auch das mit der Verlobung kommt so gut wie nicht mehr vor. Wenn sich zwei lieben, ziehen sie zusammen. Und später heiraten sie dann oder merken, dass es doch nicht gut geht. Die Auflösung einer richtigen Verlobung muss auch öffentlich stattfinden, genauso wie die Verlobung selbst. Ansonsten bleibt sie rechtlich bestehen. Da dies den meisten dann aber zu peinlich wäre, machen sie es einfach nicht.

Der Zauber ist noch viel älter und kommt schon fast einem Unbrechbaren Schwur gleich, nur dass der Betrügende nicht stirbt, sondern dann seelisch sehr unter seinem Vergehen zu leiden hat. Nur dadurch merkt es sein Partner oder seine Partnerin. Aber auch nur, wenn sie oder er es dann selber noch ehrlich meint. Bei dem Schwur werden sich die Patroni der Liebenden vereinigen und beide bekommen einen nun viel kräftigeren. Sollte das nicht geschehen, hat der Schwur nicht funktioniert.«

Harry und Ginny schauten sich nur tief in die Augen und verstanden sich wortlos. Beide zusammen fragten, wie der Verlobungszauber denn geht und waren sich sicher, dass sie ihn sprechen werden, in einer kleinen familiären Runde zusammen mit ihren besten Freunden.

Hermine war begeistert, aber Ron schaute Harry an und sagte:

»Harry du bist mein bester Freund, ich freue mich auf dich als Schwager, aber du hast schon letztes Jahr meiner Schwester wirklich weh getan und wenn ihr den Zauber sprecht, werde ich merken, wenn du ihr wieder weh tust. Und dann wirst du dir wünschen, Voldemort sei zurück und nicht die Rache der Weasleys.«

Ginny knuffte ihren Bruder, war aber so gerührt von seinen Worten, dass sie ihn dann in den Arm nahm und nur »Danke Bruderherz« sagen konnte.

All dies hatte eine gewisse Reporterin, die heimlich noch nicht abgereist war, mitbekommen und sie würde sicherstellen, dass die Zaubererwelt dies erfahren wird. Die Hexenwoche würde ihr den Bericht sicherlich nur so aus den Händen reißen und viele Galleonen dafür zahlen. Ron informierte schnell seine Eltern, dass sie erst am nächsten Tag kommen würden und dann gingen alle gemeinsam in Richtung ihres Schlafsaals. Harry und Ginny sagten sie wollten noch ein wenig spazieren gehen. So gingen die anderen beiden alleine weiter. Ron und Hermine gingen dann auch recht schnell in ihre Betten und schliefen ein. So merkten sie nicht, dass Harry und Ginny die ganze Nacht weg blieben. Diese schlenderten durch die Schule, wollten jede Minute auskosten, da sie sich ab morgen bis zum Ende des Schuljahres wohl sehr selten sehen würden.


	6. Der Raum der Wünsche

4. Der Raum der Wünsche

Als sie, ohne es zu merken, im 7. Stock beim Raum der Wünsche angekommen waren, beschlossen sie, hinein zu gehen, bevor sie noch jemand entdeckte und sie Ärger bekommen würden.

Sie gingen dreimal auf und ab und da erschien auch schon die Tür. Als sie eintraten, fanden sie einen sehr gemütlichen Raum mit einer großen weichen Kuschelecke, einem Kamin, Getränken und etwas zum Knabbern. Sie machten es sich gemütlich und genossen es, sich ungestört unterhalten zu können. Sie küssten sich heißer und länger als je zuvor und ihre Finger und Augen erforschten sich gegenseitig. Nach und nach fielen auch ihre Hüllen. Und sie erforschten ihr Gegenüber immer weiter. Sie fühlten sich geborgen und unendlich glücklich, hofften, dass diese Nacht niemals enden würde. Unzählige Küsse und Streicheleinheiten später versanken beide, nackt wie sie waren, in einen von ihrer Liebe beschützen Schlaf.

Früh am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry zuerst auf. Lange betrachtete er seine kleine rothaarige Hexe, wie sie friedlich schlief. Er war froh, dass es nur beim Küssen und Streicheln geblieben war und küsste Ginny dann ganz sacht wach.

Ginny kuschelte sich glücklich an ihn und flüsterte: »Ich hoffe, ich werde nun jeden Morgen so geweckt.«

Harry nahm sie in den Arm, küsste sie erneut und stand dann auf. Als er nach seinen Sachen schaute, entdeckte er eine Tür, die am Vorabend noch nicht da gewesen war. Er schaute in den Raum und rief dann zu Ginny:

»Ginny, hier ist auch ein großes Bad! Ich denke, ich gehe eben schnell duschen.«

»Warte ich komme mit«, sagte Ginny und so gingen die beiden zusammen duschen.

Für beide war dieses noch Neuland, aber sie vertrauten und liebten sich so sehr, dass es für sie eine unvergessliche Erfahrung wurde. Sich gegenseitig einseifen und dabei immer wieder necken und küssen brauchte seine Zeit und so war es, als sie endlich aus dem Bad kamen, schon Zeit für das Frühstück.

»Das war toll«,sagte Ginny begeistert und ganz hibbelig vor Erregung.

Aber auch Harry konnte seine Gefühle nicht verbergen, standen sie doch fast wörtlich von ihm wie ab. Beide zogen sich an und verließen den Raum der Wünsche Arm in Arm. Sie schlenderten langsam zur Großen Halle und ließen sich dabei viel Zeit. Sie hofften, dass sie sich soweit beruhigt hatten, dass nicht jeder gleich merkte, was letzte Nacht zwischen ihnen gewesen war.

In der Halle angekommen, merkten sie, dass es wohl doch noch sehr früh war, denn es waren noch nicht viele Schüler anwesend. Und auch von den Lehrern war bisher nur Professor McGonagall da. Am Gryffindortisch saß nur Hermine. Sie setzten sich zu ihr und nach einem »Guten Morgen« fingen die beiden Mädchen sofort an zu tuscheln. Ginnys Ohren wurden dabei leicht rot und als Harry dann auch noch glaubte von Ginny so etwas wie ein »Die Genießerin schweigt« zu hören, drehte er sich weg, um nicht auch noch selber von Hermine mit Fragen bombardiert zu werden.

Professor McGonagall grüßte ihn und Harry glaubte ein wissendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu entdecken. Daher stand er auf und ging zu ihr.

»Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall. Es tut mir ...«, da wurde er von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen.

»Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter. Sie brauchen sich bei mir nicht zu entschuldigen.

Ich weiß, dass Sie und Ihre Verlobte sich letzte Nacht zurück gezogen haben und ich weiß, dass nichts vorgefallen sein kann, was mein Eingreifen erfordert hätte. Miss Weasley ist Schülerin dieser Schule. Sie steht damit wie alle anderen Schüler und Schülerinnen unter einem besonderen Schutz. Sollte einem meiner Schüler, innerhalb dieser Mauern, etwas passieren, würde ich das durch die Magie von Hogwarts erfahren. Somit muss alles, was geschehen ist, von beiden gewollt gewesen sein und dann geht es mich nichts an.

Wichtig ist, dass Sie sich vor der Schülerschaft nicht gehen lassen. Denken Sie immer daran, dass ich als Direktorin immer weiß, wo meine Schüler sind, wenn ich nach ihnen schaue. Und sollte ich merken, dass ihre Leistungen oder die von Miss Weasley nachlassen, werde ich eingreifen.«

»Aber Professor, wenn Sie es immer wissen, wenn jemand nachts durch die Schule schleicht, warum greifen Sie dann nicht ein?«

»Das kann ich ihnen ganz leicht erklären. Zum einen weiß ich das nicht immer, denn ich bekomme Überschreitungen nicht einfach gemeldet. Ich kann nur nach dem Rechten schauen. Bei den Mädchen werde ich informiert, sobald gewissen Übergriffe passieren.

Das Herumschleichen und die damit verbundenen Heimlichkeiten gehörten schon immer zu Hogwarts und dem Erwachsenwerden. Schüler, die nicht in ein Internat gehen, machen das schon immer. Dort ist es viel einfacher als hier bei uns und nur so kann, nach meiner Meinung, der Charakter eines Menschen sich wirklich bilden. Auch das heimliche Küssen oder mehr gehört zum Erwachsenwerden.

Daher schreite ich nur ein, wenn einem meiner Schützlinge Gewalt angetan wird. Dieses Wissen ist nur dem Lehrkörper bekannt und ich bitte Sie daher, es nicht weiter zu sagen.«

Das Vertrauen, das Professor McGonagall Harry entgegen brachte und das Wissen, dass sie es genau wusste, dass er letzte Nacht mit Ginny zusammen gewesen war, machten ihn sehr verlegen. Daher sagte er:

»Danke für Ihr Vertrauen, Professor. Ich werde es nicht weitersagen. Und wenn ich wieder zurück an der Schule bin, gebe ich mir Mühe, dass so etwas wie letzte Nacht nicht wieder vorkommt.«

Lächelnd sagte Professor McGonagall: »Mr. Potter, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen und machen Sie auch keine Versprechen, die sie nicht einhalten können. Sie haben bisher nichts falsch gemacht und ich bin mir sicher, das wird auch in Zukunft so bleiben. Zudem sind es bis zum Schulbeginn noch vier Monate und ich muss mir bis dahin eine Lösung für Sie und Ihre beiden Freunde einfallen lassen.

Lassen Sie sich einfach überraschen. Oh, ich sehe da kommt gerade auch Mr. Weasley und ich vermute Sie werden dann gleich abreisen. Sollte ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen können, scheuen Sie sich nicht, mir eine Eule zu senden. Ansonsten sehen wir uns bestimmt nächste Woche im Ministerium wieder.«

Harry verabschiedete sich und Ron wollte wirklich gleich nach dem Frühstück los. Anscheinend hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Harry die ganze Nacht nicht da gewesen war und darüber war Harry sehr froh. Als Ron endlich fertig mit Essen war, gingen er und Hermine noch zu Professor McGonagall, bedankten sich noch einmal und gingen dann zusammen mit Harry und Ginny Richtung Hogsmeade.

Am Tor der Ländereien von Hogwarts mussten sich Harry und Ginny verabschieden und es wurde ein sehr, sehr langer Kuss. Ron benahm sich sogleich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge und konnte seinen Mund nicht halten. Aber Hermine schaute sehnsüchtig zu und brachte Ron dann doch zum Schweigen.

Harry und Ginny ließen sich davon eh nicht stören. Als die beiden sich von einander lösten, seufzte Hermine und verabschiedete sich von Ginny. Ron sagte einfach nur 'Tschüss' und dann brachen sie auf, um den Fahrenden Ritter zu rufen. Eine aufregende und magenumdrehende Busfahrt später, kamen sie beim Fuchsbau an und wurden dort schon erwartet.

Molly Weasley begrüßte sie herzlich und machte sich gleich wieder Sorgen, ob sie denn schon gefrühstückt hätten. Ron verschwand in sein Zimmer, er wollte erst mal dort nach dem Rechten sehen. Harry und Hermine setzten sich an den Küchentisch.


End file.
